Complicated
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Beckett is with Josh. The only problem is, she's secretly having an affair with Castle. When had her relationships gotten so complicated? Warning: Beckett can get a little OOC at times so if you don't want to read her like that, then you might not want to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle nor any of the characters.**

**A/N: This was a little weird to write at first because we all know that Kate Beckett is many things, but a cheater she is not. I'm planning on having this be multiple chapters, though, I don't know exactly how many. Enjoy!**

"Castle, Josh will be over soon. You need to—Oh God!" Beckett gasped. The sinfully wicked things Castle's tongue was doing to her caused her to stop her to lose her train of thought. She was currently laying on the edge of her bed while Castle knelt in between her legs, his mouth latched onto her.

The writer flicked his eyes up at her and said, "Are you asking me to stop and leave?"

Beckett fisted his short hair and pushed his head back down. "No, I'm telling you to hurry up and finish."

"As the lady wishes." He returned to the task at hand with renewed fervor. One arm slung itself across the detective's bucking hips, keeping them in place while he pushed two fingers into her soaked entrance, immediately pumping them in and out at a rapid pace.

Alternating between fast, short flicks and long, slow licks, his tongue quickly had Beckett approaching the edge. Her moans became louder as she fought the arm that was pinning her down. The hand on that arm slithered up to grab a hold of her breast and tug on her nipple.

She gasped sharply as Castle found that spot deep within her and continued to pound his fingers into it.

"C'mon, Castle. Just a little more," she whined.

Knowing that he was running out of time, he upped his game in order to help her finish. He stopped running his tongue over her and closed his mouth firmly around her clit. When he sucked hard, he was surprised he didn't receive a broken nose from the sharp buck of her hips.

"Oh God, Castle!" she screamed as her climax hit. The coil in her belly snapped as wave after wave of pleasure coursed throughout her writhing body. Castle's fingers never slowed down, but his mouth on her clit did. One of her hands grabbed onto her own hair and gripped tightly. Her mouth was open as she groaned loudly. To Castle, seeing Beckett come was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever witnessed. Unfortunately, they were pressed for time, or he would've stayed and watched her like this all night.

His fingers finally came to a halt and he removed them from her. She whined a little as she the feeling of emptiness took over. Castle stood up then bent to hover over the spent woman lying practically motionless on the bed.

Using his forearms to support himself, he said, "So, when can I see you next?"

She sighed. "I think Josh has plans to stay the night so most likely tomorrow at work."

He frowned. "I don't like the idea of you spending the night with Josh."

"Castle, he's my boyfriend. It'd be weird if he_ didn't_ spend the night."

"Yeah, but it'd also be weird if you were having an affair—oh wait, I forgot!" he said mockingly.

Beckett smacked his chest lightly and instructed, "Cut it out."

"Well, it's true."

She snorted. "Just because it's true, doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it."

"You have to face the music some time," he told her.

"Well, that _some time_ does not have to be _this time_," she retorted. "Now, you need to put some pants on and get out of my apartment before Josh storms in and catches us."

He bent down to give her a passionate kiss, one that lasted several long moments before he broke it off and went to search for his pants that had been thrown somewhere. Right behind him was his partner, who was looking for her articles of clothing as well. It wouldn't do for Josh to come here and find a naked Kate Beckett on her bed. That would give him the wrong idea.

Castle almost growled aloud at the thought of Josh being with Beckett that way. Their naked bodies writhing together as their yells and screams of passion echoed throughout the apartment—

_Stop it, Rick!_ he ordered himself. _Don't think of things like that. Beckett wouldn't have sex with Josh and you know it._

He eventually found his pants and pulled them on. Realizing that he needed his shoes too, he went in search of them and spotted them next to an end table. He put them on as Beckett wandered over to him, unfortunately completely clothed in yoga pants and an over-sized t-shirt.

She straddled his lap and wound her arms around his neck. His own two wrapped around her waist so that she could settle down comfortably and not worry about falling backwards.

"Be careful," he warned playfully, "it's these pants and this position that got us in the bedroom earlier."

"Maybe I want that to happen again," she said coyly.

He cocked an eyebrow up. "Weren't you the one that told me Josh would be here soon and that I had to leave now?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No 'buts'," he ordered. "I would rather not deal with your angry boyfriend tonight if I can avoid it so although I am loath to leave, it is something I must do."

She pouted. "Fine. But before you go…." She leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths as her lips captured his. His hands splayed on her back as he pulled her closer to him. The tongues briefly touched before she released him and stood up off his lap. Taking his hands and pulling him to his feet, she gave him another swift kiss then pushed him in the direction of the front door.

"Call me later?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"If I can. I'll have to see how dinner with Josh goes."

The writer briefly frowned at the mention of the other man, but nodded his understanding. "Until tomorrow, then." He smiled softly at her.

"Good night, Castle," she replied with a smile of her own. When he closed the door behind him, Beckett let out a heavy sigh. Now, she to get quickly get ready for a dinner that she wasn't even all that excited for. Josh had been called into the hospital nearly every night for the past couple weeks and had little time to spare for her. Not that she minded; Castle was more than enough for her.

She hated lying to Josh and she hated reducing Castle to "the other guy," but there was no way any of them could leave this arrangement without getting their heartbroken. Josh was the safe choice while Castle was the wild and unpredictable one. If called it quits with Castle, she could settle for Josh and the two of them could try to be happy in their life together. If she ended it with Josh, there was always the chance that Castle could find someone else or become bored with her—especially once he was done writing the Nikki Heat books. What if she just wasn't enough for him?

Not that she wanted to admit it to anyone but herself, she was scared. She was terrified of the outcome of this now destructive semi-love triangle the three of them now had going on. There was only one thing she was sure of: no matter who left the triangle, _all of them_ would feel the pain and the hurt.

Walking to her bathroom and starting her shower, Beckett stripped her clothes off and groaned. How had this become her life? Kate Beckett wasn't a cheater and yet here she was, attempting to scrub off the smell of sex so that her boyfriend wouldn't notice that she had been with another guy.

She took a quick shower and dried herself off. Josh would be at her apartment fairly shortly and she still needed to got dressed and put on her makeup. Shoving aside her thoughts of Castle and her fucked up relationships, she focused on getting ready for her dinner date. When had her life gotten so…complicated?

**A/N: So what'd you think? Good start, horrible start, decent start? Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. I only have a rough and vague idea of where this might go so please feel free to give suggestions or whatever you would like to see happen. I'm very flexible and I aim to please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle *insert sad face***

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story; I appreciate each and every one of you. This one is all Josh and Kate, but I plan to make it up to with the next chapter. **

Josh waited while for his girlfriend to open her door. In one hand, he held a dozen red roses while the other hand was stuffed in his pants pocket, fidgeting with something. When Kate opened the door, Josh was blown away by her appearance.

"Wow, Kate, you look hot," he exclaimed.

She tried her best not to cringe. Castle would've called her beautiful and gorgeous—

_No, Kate! Don't think of him. Tonight is your night with Josh, your boyfriend,_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Josh," she replied. Taking the flowers he offered to her, she told him, "Let me just put these in some water and then we can be off."

He smiled at her and waited patiently by the front door. When she finished, she grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. While it wasn't exactly cold outside, it wasn't all that warm either. The black strapless dress that she was wearing could only do so much as it wasn't designed to keep her warm.

Kate grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Josh by her side. They went down to his car and he opened up the passenger side door for her. She climbed in and shot him a dazzling smile in thanks. He sat down in the driver's seat and took off for the restaurant.

They arrived after about 15 minutes and Josh handed the car keys to the valet so that the man could park his car. The couple went inside and was seated at a small table almost immediately. Their waiter came over and supplied them with drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the man asked them politely.

"Yes, we are," Josh replied. "I'll have the lasagna al pesto."

"And I'll have the pasta alla carbonara," Kate added.

"Of course. Your food should be out shortly." The waiter collected their menus and left them in peace.

"So how's work been?" Josh asked. "Any exciting cases lately?"

She shrugged. "No, not really. It's been mostly paperwork for the past few days. Castle's been kind of disappointed, but then again he also doesn't have to actually _do_ the paperwork so he's just glad about that part."

Josh's mouth twitched when she said her partner's name. "So what does Castle do when you guys are stuck with paperwork?"

"He mostly just hangs around and distracts us with jokes or he goes home and writes," Kate told him.

"It sounds like he can be a real nuisance."

The detective frowned. "Don't call him that, Josh. He's not a nuisance."

The man shrugged. "I'm just saying that if he's distracting you from getting your work done, then maybe he doesn't belong in the precinct."

Kate opened her mouth to argue, but slammed it shut when she saw their food coming. "You know what? I'm not having this discussion right now. Let's leave Castle out of our conversations for the rest of the night."

"I couldn't agree more," Josh told her, grinning from ear to ear.

Their waiter came over and placed their plates right in front of each of them. "Is there anything else I can get you for now?" he inquired.

"No, thank you. I think we're good," Kate responded with a smile.

The two began to eat their meals in companionable silence until Kate struck up a conversation about motorcycles and the one she'd owned as a teenager and still owned today.

Josh took advantage of a lull in the discussion and reached into his pocket, pulling something out and placing it on the table.

Kate looked up from her plate and noticed what was resting in the middle of the table. Her jaw dropped open in shock and her eyes widened slightly. Right in between her and her boyfriend laid a small black, velvet box. She tore her eyes away from it and found Josh's.

"Open it," he instructed.

With shaking hands, she grabbed the box and slowly flipped open the lid. She gasped at what lay nestled inside: a silver ring topped with a pretty sizeable diamond. There were two significantly smaller diamonds directly on either side of the one in the center. Not knowing what to say, she simply looked up at Josh.

The man was smiling warmly at her, the love clearly shining in his eyes. "Kate, we've been dating for around eight months, but I know for sure that you are the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you. We have our ups and downs like any other couple, but regardless, we always make it out stronger than we were before. So Kate," Josh got out of his seat and went to kneel right by her chair. He gently took the box from her hands and held it out to her. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

So many thoughts raced through the woman's head all at once. She was dumbfounded and completely blind-sided. Of all things to happen tonight, _this_ was the one she least expected would occur. In reality, Josh had only been kneeling before her for a few seconds, but in her mind, it felt like a few hours had gone by.

She licked her very dry lips and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Josh grinned and took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto her finger and grasped her hand. Standing, he tugged Kate to her feet and kissed her soundly, barely registering the sound of applause that rang all throughout the room as others noticed the newly engaged couple. They broke apart and a blush appeared on Kate's cheeks. She wasn't usually one for public displays of affection.

Settling a smile on her face, she and Josh sat back down and accepted the occasional "congratulations" thrown their way. Both declined dessert when their waiter returned and opted to pay for the check instead. They wanted to get out of the restaurant as soon as possible, although they each had their own reasons for the swift exit.

Josh was particularly clingy on the ride back to her apartment. He never left her side while waiting for the valet to return with his car and even in the car, he clutched her hand across the console.

Pulling up to her apartment complex, he parked the car and the two made their way up to her apartment. Once inside her doorway, Josh pulled her to him and planted a long kiss on her lips. His arms wrapped around her back and kept her flush to his body.

Struggling out of his grip, Kate backed away and said, "Josh, we need to talk."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," he replied. "We just got engaged. Now's not the time for talking." He tried to kiss her again, but this time she dodged him.

"No, Josh, it can't wait," she insisted.

He sighed. "Alright then. I can see we're not gonna get anywhere right now unless we talk so…let's talk."

"Josh…I can't marry you," she blurted out.

That definitely caught him off guard. As she said that he was pulling up a chair to sit down in and missed it entirely when she dropped the bombshell on him. His ass connected with the floor painfully.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted and tried to stand up.

"Jesus, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

He waved at her and said, "Yeah, but my ass is gonna be sore for a little while. Wait…did you say you can't marry me?"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase this, but, Josh, I need time to think about it."

He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why did you accept back at the restaurant then?"

Kate bit her lip. "There were people staring at us and I didn't want to humiliate you by saying that I needed time."

He rolled his eyes. "Great job. All you did was get my hopes up and then crush them less than an hour later."

"I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, Josh, but I don't know if I'm ready to get married just yet. I need time to think about it. It's not that unreasonable of a request."

The man scoffed. "Not that unreasonable? Kate, either you want to marry me or you don't! It's that simple." By now, his voice was raising and he was getting mad.

"Not to me, it isn't! Marriage isn't something I'm going to jump into, Josh. I need to think. You sprang this on me and I had less than five seconds to consider everything else."

"There's nothing else to consider, Kate!" he yelled. "Marry me or don't marry me. Which one is it?!"

She was silent for a long time. Her eyes never left his. Finally, she told him, "I said I need more time and that's what I'll get. This is my decision and to me, it's an extremely important one that shouldn't be rushed." Taking off the diamond ring, she held it out to him and added, "If you can't give me that, then feel free to take this and never come back."

Their eyes bored into each other, both trying to determine which one would give in first. It turned out to be Josh that caved. He sighed, frustrated with the whole night, and said, "Fine. Take some time to think it through. Keep the ring until you've made a decision, though." And with that, he walked out of her apartment without so much as a good night, leaving Kate all alone.

She stared at the dozen roses he'd given her when he'd shown up. Gazing at them now, she should've known that it was going to be a bad night. She hated roses.

Realizing that she didn't, in fact, want to be alone just then, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

When the person picked up, she said, "Hey, Castle. Come over. I need you right now."

**A/N: Do you guys know how hard it is to write sweet and kind Josh? It nearly killed me to write that proposal. I actually had to imagine that it was Castle and Beckett and tried to not get carried away with it. Anyway, please review and leave advice/suggestions if you wish. I still have only a slight idea of where I'm going with this so any and all requests or ideas will be very helpful. Thank you!**


End file.
